Una nevada inolvidable
by namine redfield
Summary: Un inesperado suceso hará que la vida de Jill y Chris de un giro de 360º grados en pocos horas. Valenfield AVISO DE LEMON NO RECOMENDADO PARA MENORES DE EDAD. NO ME HAGO RESPONSABLE


**Hola que tal?**

**Esta historia que me ha estado rondando la cabeza durante muchos años, y hasta hoy no he sido capaz de terminarla ya que no conseguía que se me quedara como a mi gustaba. Lo aviso, hay un Lemon por medio así que todos aquellos que sean menores o cuyos sentimientos se pudean ver dañados por este fanfic ruego por favor que lo abandonen, yo no me hago responsable.**

**A los que sigas leyendo, solo deciros que espero os guste este fanfic y que me dejéis vuestra opinión. **

* * *

Jill dormía plácidamente acurrada bajo el edredón. Después de mucho tiempo sin dormir bien, agradecía poder echarse en una cama en condiciones… Hacía sólo hacía un par de horas que ella y Chris habían regresado de una misión en el continente asiático, y no había podido conciliar mucho el sueño hasta ese momento.

Inesperadamente, un sonido brusco la despertó.

_ ¿Qué ha sido eso? –_pensó Jill al tiempo que se giraba y comprobaba que se trataba de su teléfono móvil; el muy desgraciado estaba vibrando con mala idea encima de su mesita de noche.

—Sea quien sea, lo voy a matar por despertarme –gruñó tras echar un rápido vistazo a su reloj despertador, que marcaba las dos y cuarto de la madrugada–. ¿Más vale que sea…? –empezó a decir a la persona que la llamaba.

— ¡Jill, rápido asómate a la ventana! ¡Date prisa! –la interrumpió una voz conocida.

—Chris, ¿eres tú? ¿Pero qué…?

—No hay tiempo –volvió a cortar él–. Asómate a la ventana… ¡Aaahhh!

Pensando en que algo podría haberle pasado a su compañero, Jill se levantó rápidamente de la cama y corrió hasta la ventana para ver qué estaba pasando; al abrirla, una bola de nieve le golpeó en la cara. Con gesto irritado, Jill se limpió la nieve, miró hacia el jardín para encontrarse con Chris partiéndose de risa; al parecer, había sido él quien le había tirado la bola de nieve.

—Christopher Redfield –empezó a decir ella con lentitud y seriedad–. Ésta me la pagas… ¿se puede saber que haces a estas horas y en mi jardín?

—Oh, vamos Jill, ¡es la primera nevada del año! –exclamó él, sin dejar de sonreír–. Todos tus vecinos están en calle. Venga, baja y diviértete un rato conmigo.

—Ni lo sueñes –refunfuñó ella, cerrando la ventana de un golpe.

Chris, viendo que había sido derrotado, hizo otra bola de nieve con rapidez y la tiró de nuevo hacia la casa de su amiga, impactando contra el marco de la ventana. Jill, enfadada, volvió a abrirla y asesinó a Chris con la mirada.

—Chris –suspiró, tratando de buscar paciencia–, no he dormido nada en las últimas veinticuatro horas, igual que tú; te recomiendo que te vayas a casa y descanses.

—Oh, Jill, sólo te pido que bajes –suplicó Chris–. Tampoco es para tanto. Si no lo haces te tiro otra bola –amenazó mientras tiraba al aire una pequeña bola blanca que caía, de nuevo, en su guante–. En el fondo sé que quieres bajar…

—Está bien, bajaré, pero no mucho rato –capituló ella, resignada–. Dame un par de minutos para cambiarme…

—Hecho –sonrío Chris, tirando la bola al suelo.

Varios minutos después, la puerta de la casa de Jill se abrió y apareció ella, seguida de un perro de color chocolate que olió todo lo que se ponía en su camino.

—Lulú –la llamó Chris–, ven aquí y saluda al tío Chris –el animal se acercó a él corriendo y meneando su larga cola–. ¿Cómo estás pequeña?, hacía tiempo que no nos veíamos –rió él mientras le acariciaba la barriga a la perra.

—Vale, ahora que ya estoy aquí, ¿qué es lo que querías?

—Eh… bueno pues… yo… este… –balbuceó Chris como nunca lo había hecho en su vida–. ¿Te gustaría dar un paseo?

—¿Para eso me has sacado de la cama a estas horas? –inquirió ella, frunciendo el ceño.

—Lo siento, yo…

—Anda, vamos –suspiró Jill interrumpiéndole–. Demos ese paseo, ya que estoy despierta… –y le dedico una agradable sonrisa.

— ¡Genial!

—Ah, pero antes de que se me olvide –comentó Jill con un sonrisa pícara–, esto es por lo de antes –y empujó a Chris con fuerza.

Éste perdió el equilibrio y cayó a la nieve, Jill al verlo caer de culo en la nieve, empezó a reírse sin poder evitarlo.

—Conque esas tenemos ¿no, Valentine? – rió Chris, tirándola al suelo junto a él con una llave de kárate–. Te vas a enterar –añadió de buen humor mientras cogía un poco nieve y se la tiraba. Acto seguido, se colocó encima de ella y empezó a hacerle cosquillas–. ¿Cuánto hacía que tú y yo no teníamos una "guerra de cosquillas"?

—Basta, Chris, basta –pidió ella, riéndose–. ¡Lulú, ayúdame! – y la perra se echó encima de Chris para intentar apartarlo de su ama pero fue inútil–. Déjalo Chris, por favor…

—Ah, no, no pienso parar –volvió a reír él; en ese momento, Lulú comenzó a lamerle la cara–. No, Lulú, a por mí no, ve a por ella –protestó volviéndose hacia el animal.

Jill aprovechó el despiste de Chris y se lo quitó de encima con un rápido movimiento de judo; ahora era ella quien estaba encima de él.

—¡Bien hecho, Lulú! –felicitó a la perra con una enorme sonrisa.

—Tienes que enseñarme a hacer eso –dijo Chris, un poco sorprendido por lo que acababa de ver.

—Sabes que no me gusta enseñar mis movimientos, ni de ataque ni de defensa…

—Ya, pero yo… soy tu compañero –señaló él.

—¡A ti no te los pienso enseñar! Que luego, durante los entrenamientos en la sede, los utilizas contra mí –rió, levantándose de encima de él–. Vaya, mira –comentó mirando a su alrededor–. Ha empezado a nevar, y parece que puede ir en aumento.

—Cierto –asintió Chris, que se había levantado y ahora se estaba sacudiendo la nieve de su abrigo de color negro.

— ¿Quieres… entrar en casa y nos tomamos un chocolate caliente? –le preguntó Jill, evitando mirarle directamente a los ojos.

— ¡Claro! –respondió él sonriendo ampliamente–. Me encantaría.

—Pues vamos, o nos convertiremos en muñecos de nieve… ¡Vamos Lulú, vamos a casa! –y la perra, que estaba un poco empapada por la nieve, echo a correr hacia la puerta de la casa.

—Chris, ¿te importaría quedarte aquí un momento con ella? –pidió ella cuando hubieron llegado a la puerta, mirando a la perra–. Voy a por una toalla para Lulú, no me gustaría que mojara el suelo, además, con lo patoso que eres seguro que te resbalas y te caes de culo… –añadió riéndose a carcajadas.

—Ja, ja, ja… qué graciosas eres, Jill –respondió él con ironía–. Anda, ve a por la toalla, yo me quedo con ella.

Chris esperó pacientemente a que su amiga volviera con la toalla para la perra; el animal esperaba sin apartar la mirada de la puerta, con las orejas alzadas, escuchando el mínimo ruido. Finalmente, la puerta se abrió y Jill apareció con una enorme toalla en las manos.

—Vale, pasad –dijo, agarrando a Lulú por el collar para que no echara a correr por toda la casa nada más pisar la entrada.

Con ayuda de Chris, Jill consiguió secar a la perra. Después de quitarse la ropa de abrigo y las botas, los dos compañeros entraron en la cocina de ella, donde empezaron a preparar el chocolate.

Después de que el chocolate estuviera preparado, ambos se sentaron en un sofá, acurrucados bajo una gruesa manta, saboreando el olor que el chocolate desprendía.

-¿quieres pasar la noche?-le ofreció Jill

-bueno, la verdad es que…yo…

-vamos Chris, con la tormenta que posiblemente caiga o mejor dicho, que está cayendo, no voy a dejar que te vuelvas a tu casa, aunque sólo este a cinco minutos de la mía.

-de acuerdo, gracias-e intentó darle un sorbo a su tasa, pero se dio cuenta que no debía de haberlo hecho-ah-se quejó mientras sentía como se le quemaba la lengua.

-deberías de esperarte un poco más-dijo al tiempo que le sonría-je je-rió por lo bajito Jill

-¿de qué te ríes Jill?

-pues de que estás muy mono con los labios pintados de un tono marrón chocolate.

-¿ha sí?-e introdujo un dedo en la tasa, y acto seguido, mancho la cara de Jill con chocolate- si. Siempre supe que ese es el color que más te favorecía.

-pero serás…-e hizo lo mismo que Chris había hecho con ella, solo que esta vez, le manchó el pelo-así disimulas un poco las canas abuelo-dijo riendo

-yo no tengo canas- se defendió el moreno.

-sí que las tienes-y volvió a mancharle la cara de chocolate

-te vas a enterar Valentine-y le manchó el pelo

Entonces Jill, volcó toda su tasa sobre Chris, el cual quedó completamente manchado de chocolate de los pies a la cabeza

-ja ja-de rió sonoramente Jill -eso por despertarme a las dos de la madrugada

-juro que me la pagaras, no sé cuándo, pero lo harás Jillian Valentine

-sabes que no me gusta que me llamen Jillian

-ya, y a mí que me llamen Christopher, sin embargo tu y mi hermana no paráis de llamarme así-y acto seguido, limpió un poco la cara de Jill con un dedo, y luego se lo llevó a la boca-sabes, creo que el chocolate, ya está listo para tomar-dijo riéndose

-anda, vamos será mejor que nos limpiemos, o luego será más difícil quitarse el chocolate, sobre todo del pelo-dijo tímidamente sin mirar a Chris

-vale, ve tu a la lavarte, mientras yo limpio este desastre

-no, tu estas peor que yo, además eres un invitado

-sí, pero esto ha sido culpa mía.

-está bien, como quieras-y comenzó a subir las escaleras para ir al cuarto de baño-oye Chris, ¿quieres que te lave la camiseta o los vaqueros?-le ofreció.

-si no es ninguna molestia-dijo Chris al tiempo que se miraba de los pies a la cabeza.

-por supuesto que no lo es, de todas formas tenía que poner la lavadora, Seguramente mañana ya estará seca tu ropa

-de acuerdo, gracias-y se quitó la camiseta de manga larga que llevaba puesta, dejando al descubierto su musculoso torso-luego te doy los vaqueros-dijo sonrojándose levemente.

Jill al principio se quedó sorprendida, había visto de vez en cuando a Chris sin camiseta cuando jugaba con Barry o León al baloncesto, pero nunca se había parado a observar lo mucho que su compañero había cambiado desde que ambos estaban en S.T.A.R.S.

-Jill ¿estás bien?-le pregunto Chris sacándola de sus pensamientos

-sí, solo un poco cansada. Voy a lavarme y ya de paso a poner la lavadora.

Jill dejaba que el agua le limpiara el resto de jabón que le quedaba en el pelo, había tardado un poco, pero al fin había conseguido quitar el chocolate que le quedaba en el pelo. Cogió una toalla y con ella envolvió su cuerpo y puso rumbo a su habitación, para poder cambiarse. Una vez se puso su pijama, se fue al salón, donde se encontró con Chris, quien estaba jugando amistosamente con Lulú.

-Valla-dijo sorprendida al ver que todo lo que antes estaba manchado por chocolate, en esos momentos, se encontraba limpio- Chris, ya puedes ir a ducharte si quieres

-oh gracias. Esto Jill, yo…-empezó Chris- no tengo ropa aquí para cambiarme…

-es verdad- dijo Jill al tiempo que observaba a su compañero de los pies a la cabeza-y los vaqueros los tienes manchados del chocolate. Si quieres te puedo dejar unos pantalones de mi padre-le ofreció Jill- creo que te quedaran más o menos bien. Vamos, ven conmigo que te los de- dijo tirando de la mano de el.

-¿A él no le importara?-pregunto Chris dudoso

-no claro que no, además no está aquí ahora. Esta con su novia de viaje- dijo Jill sonriéndole

-¿tu padre se ha echado novia?-preguntó Chris sorprendido

-sí, hace unos cinco meses de eso-dijo mientras abría el armario de su padre- Aquí tienes, creo que estos te quedaran bien- dijo al tiempo que se los tendía. -¿Necesitas algo más?

-No gracias-respondió Chris sonriéndole- Voy a ducharme. No tardo

Mientras Chris se duchaba, Jill aprovechó y se puso a prepararle el cuarto de invitados para que el pudiera pasar allí la noche. Una vez hubo terminado de vestir la cama con las sábanas limpias, cogió la camiseta del chico y se encaminó hacia el cuarto de baño para ver si podía llevarse sus vaqueros para lavarlos también.

-¿Chris?-preguntó abriendo un poco la puerta-¿puedo pasar?

-¿Jill?-preguntó Chris, que había asomado la cabeza por la cortina de la ducha-¿eres tú?-pregunto, ya que no podía ver bien debido a que le había entrado un poco de jabón en los ojos

-si- respondió ella entrando en el baño-voy a llevarme tus vaqueros para poder meterlos en la lavadora ¿de acuerdo?

-espera no te oigo con el sonido de la ducha-dijo el chico

-he dicho que voy a coger tus vaqueros-dijo ella acercándose un poco a la cortina de la ducha

-vale. Pero espera, mi móvil, creo que lo tengo guardado en uno de los bolsillos

Entonces sacó sus manos y empezó a palpar el pantalón en un intento por localizar el móvil.

-espera-dijo ella cogiéndole el pantalón- déjame que te ayude

La joven se acercó más todavía a la cortina, con tan mala suerte que resbaló debido a un charco de agua que se había formado en el suelo, en parte debido al propio Chris. Jill en un intento por evitar caerse, se agarró a la cortina de la ducha. Finalmente, la cortina cedió y ella acabó cayendo encima de Chris, el cual aun se encontraba dentro de la ducha.

**-ALERTA de LEMON-**

**-**Pasaron unos segundos en los que ninguno de los dos sabía qué hacer ni que decir, mientras tanto el agua había empapado completamente a Jill.

-oh dios mío-dijo ella cuando se percato de la situación en la que ambos se encontraban y de que su mano derecha descansaba peligrosamente cerca de la cadera del chico- lo siento Chris de verdad- dijo ella sonrojándose.

-tranquila-dijo el tímidamente- no pasada nada

Volvieron a pasar más segundo y ellos seguían mirándose a los ojos, ninguno sabía qué hacer ya que nunca se había encontrada en una situación como esa. Inconscientemente, Chris acercó una de sus manos al rostro de Jill, el cual tenía algunos mechones cabello pegados, y poco a poco los fue retirando, una vez retiro todo el pelo de su cara, Chris bajo su mano por el cuello de ella, y siguió acariciándola. Jill por su parte estaba como hipnotizada por las caricias que estaba recibiendo por parte de su compañero.

Cuando sintió como la mano de Chris descendida lentamente por su cuello, ella se atrevió a mover a mover su mano izquierda hasta el torso del chico y suavemente fue recorrido todo el torso de él, empezando por el cuello hasta la parte de la cadera que no estaba cubierta por la cortina de la ducha.

Chris ante el toque de su compañera se estaba cada vez excitando más y más. La mano que le quedaba libre fue aproximándola lentamente hasta el pecho de la chica, cuando al fin consiguió depositarla allí, observo la reacción de ella, y al ver la chica había cerrado los ojos ante sus caricias. Chris comenzó a acariciar lentamente su pecho de ella, haciendo un poco de presión, y sonrió internamente cuando Jill comenzó a gemir suavemente ante sus caricias.

Mientras Jill disfrutaba del contacto recibido por su compañero, ella movió su mano derecha que hasta esos momentos seguía descansando en la cadera de él, y la deposito justo encima de su entrepierna, y al igual que el había estado haciendo con ella hasta hacía un par de segundos, fue acariciándolo y ejerciendo al mismo tiempo un poco de presión. Esta vez fue Chris el que cerró los ojos y gemía ante el placer que le estaba dando ella.

-Jill-dijo Chris con la voz ronca debido a la excitación- creo que esto deberíamos continuarlo en otro lado- le sugirió el mirándola a la cara

-si creo que es lo mejor- y ella se levantó de encima suya. Cuando estuvo de pie, aprovechó y giró las llaves del agua de la ducha. Cuando dejo de caer agua se echó a un lado para dejar que Chris pudiera salir fácilmente de la ducha. El moreno se puso de pie dentro de la propia ducha, aun con la cortina pegada a su piel, debido a la humedad de su propio cuerpo. Con decisión y mucho cuidado el joven salió de la ducha y se coloco delante de Jill, que no era capaz de quitarle los ojos de encima al moreno. Cuando estaba justo enfrente, Chris acercó muy lentamente su rostro al de la chica, para finalmente depositar sus labios sobre los de ella y así estuvieron durante un par de minutos, simplemente explorando la boca del otro. De vez en cuando compartían pequeñas caricias entre ellos y pequeños gemidos de placer.

Finalmente Chris rompió el beso se inclinó y posó sus labios sobre el cuello de la ella, esta rodeo su cuello con los brazos.

-vámonos a mi cama-le propuso Jill

-me parece una buena idea-dijo él, y se quito la cortina de la ducha, que aún se aferraba a sus piernas y cintura

Hasta esos momentos Chris no se había percatado de que estaba completamente desnudo frente a su compañera, la cual lo estaba devorando literalmente con los ojos.

Chris aprovecho la oportunidad y al igual que Jill estaba haciendo con él, observó con detenimiento a su compañera. Ella debido al agua, tenía su pijama completamente pegado al cuerpo, y su camiseta se había convertido como en una segunda piel para la joven, la cual dejaba muy poco para la imaginación del moreno. Chris se ofreció su mano a ella y esta la aceptó.

Cogidos de la mano y muy emocionados ambos pusieron rumbo a la cama de Jill. Cuando llegaron la morena colocó una par de toallas sobre la cama, para evitar que esta mojara, debido a que aún ambos estaban empapados.

Una vez las Jill terminó de colocar las toallas, Chris se acercó por detrás de ella y rodeo la cintura de la chica con sus brazos. Ella echo una mano atrás y comenzó a acariciarle el rostro a él.

-sabes-empezó a susurrarle Chris en el oído- no parece justo que yo sea aquí el único que está tan expuesto…-y sin más metió de sus manos por debajo de la camiseta del pijama de Jill.

-eso se pude arreglar- le respondió sugerentemente ella aun de espaldas a el

Chris comenzó a subir su mano acariciando la suave piel de la chica, hasta que llegó a donde se encontraban sus pechos, al llegar fue recibido un suave gemido por parte de ella.- así que era verdad- le volvió a susurrar él en el oído- no llevas sujetador

-¿cómo lo has sabido?-preguntó ella

-digamos que tu camiseta me lo ha dicho-le respondió el divertido.

Chris rápidamente metió la otra mano por debajo de la camiseta de la joven, y la coloco justo al lado de la otra, y comenzó a masajear al mismo tiempo los dos pechos de ella. Jill no podía dejar de gemir ante el placer que el moreno le estaba dando.

Sin poder soportarlo más tiempo Jill metió también sus manos por debajo de su camiseta y agarró las de Chris en un intento por que este dejara de tocarla. Cuando consiguió apartar las manos de este, ella se dio la vuelta y le hizo frente a este. Sin quitarle los ojos de encima ella puso sus manos sobre el dobladillo de su camiseta y tiro de ella para quitarse, dejando al descubierto sus pechos. Chris estaba completamente hipnotizado con la visión que tenía delante de él.

Cuando Chris consiguió salir del trance en el que se encontraba sumido, bajo poco a poco su cabeza, y abrió la boca uno de los pezones de ella. A los pocos segundos sintió los dedos de Jill en su propia nuca. Al cabo de un minuto despego su boca y fue al otro pezón, para darle el mismo tratamiento que le había dado al anterior.

Jill estaba disfrutando ante la atención que estaba recibiendo de Chris, entonces tiró suavemente del cabello del chico para que este alzara su cabeza. Antes de poder volver a besarse ambos se quedaron mirando a los unos segundos, dándose cuenta de cómo la situación estaba cambiando rápidamente de contexto. Ya no eran amigos ni compañeros de equipo, ahora eran amantes.

Tras unos rápidos pero intensos besos, Chris empujó suavemente a Jill sobre la cama. Esta tumbo sobre la cama un poco nerviosa, ya que no sabía que es lo que iba a ocurrir a continuación. Chris colocó sus manos en la cinturilla del pantalón de pijama de ella y comenzó a tirar lentamente del pantalón al tiempo que disfrutaba de la visión que ante él se estaba descubriendo. Cuando se lo quito lo dejo caer tranquilamente al suelo y volvió su vista hacia Jill, la cual estaba tumbada en la cama llevando solamente un par de braguitas de color verde.

Chris sonrió ante la visión de Jill y procedió a sentarse sobre ella con sus piernas apoyadas a cada lado de ella. Una vez estuvo más cerca de ella, pudo ver con claridad el temor de la chica.

-tranquila- le dijo el acercando sus labios a los de ella y besándolos- ¿es tu primera vez?-se atrevió a preguntar

-si-respondió ella muy avergonzada e intentado evitar el contacto visual.

-bueno- dijo el acariciándole el rostro y obligándola a mirarle- todo va a ir bien-dijo tratando de tranquilizarla. Y volvió a besarla en los labios- cuando el beso se rompió pudo ver que todos los temores de Jill habían desaparecido por completo.

Chris al ver que Jill ya estaba un poco más tranquila, volvió a besarla y continúo con sus caricias. Lentamente fue deslizando una de sus manos desde la base de cuello, pasando por sus pechos y su barriga hasta llegar justo donde comenzaba la ropa interior de ella.

-¿estás segura de esto?-le preguntó aun con sus labios sobre los de ella. Jill fue incapaz de responder así que asintió levemente con la cabeza.

Entonces Chris continuó deslizando su mano hasta que esta entró por dentro de la ropa interior de ella, y comenzó a masajearla allí abajo muy despacio, al tiempo que observaba detenidamente a Jill. Ella por su parte, al sentir que Chris la estaba tocando donde ningún la había tocado se sobresaltó un poco y pego su cuerpo más cerca del de Chris.

Ambos se quedaron mirándose unos segundos fijamente y entonces Jill bajo una de sus manos hasta el pene erecto de Chris, este al sentir el toque de Jill no pudo evitar soltar un fuerte gemido de placer. Permanecieron de esa forma durante unos minutos, en los cuales ninguno de ellos dijo una palabra. De vez en cuando intercambiaban algún beso o alguna caricia en el rostro pero nada más.

Cuando Chris notó que Jill ya estaba preparada para el siguiente paso, sacó su mano de su ropa interior. Inmediatamente después Jill también paro.

-túmbate boca arriba- le pidió Chris. La chica hizo lo que el le pidió, y entonces el aprovechó para quitarle la última prenda de ropa a ella, y soltó sus braguitas en el suelo.

-¿tienes algún condón?-le preguntó el

-no- dijo ella

-bueno no pasa nada-dijo bajándose de la cama y poniendo rumbo al baño, donde estaban sus vaqueros. Al cabo de unos segundos volvió con algo en sus manos- yo si tengo-dijo el sonriente.

Sin más dilación rompió el envoltorio de color plata y en un rápido y ágil movimiento se colocó. Jill observa todo ella muy atenta sin perderse un solo detalla.

-muy bien-dijo Chris echándose encima de ella, pero apoyo todo su peso sobre los codos para evitar aplastarla- tranquila-le dijo al oído. Él dirigió una de sus manos hacia su pene y lo colocó en la entrada de ella. Cuando vio que estaba donde tenía que estar, volvió su atención hacia Jill, la cual lo estaba mirando con los ojos llenos de lujuria y emoción.

Entonces y sin poder aguantar mucho más Chris comenzó a penetrar muy lentamente a Jill y con mucho cuidado. Jill comenzó a gemir en voz alta.

-me duele Chris

-tranquila-le volvió a repetir él, y comenzó a acariciarla en un intento de relajarla- cuando tú quieras continuo- le dijo él.

-ya- respondió ella débilmente al cabo de unos segundos

Chris comenzó a moverse lentamente en su interior, y poco a poco fue aumentado la intensidad de sus embestidas, pero siempre con la precaución de no hacerle daño a ella. Él enseguida noto las manos de Jill sobre sus caderas, que lo animaban a que profundizara más.

Al cabo de unos minutos sintió como Jill estaba próxima a alcanzar su orgasmo, así que continuó embistiendo con fuerza, hasta que sintió como las paredes de su interior se contraían para luego volver a relajarse. Al cabo de unos instantes más tarde Chris por fin consiguió alcanzar su orgasmo aun dentro de ella.

Agotado Chris se dejo caer encima de ella pero apoyado por sus codos. Ambos estaban jadeando. Chris aprovecho la oportunidad y salió suavemente de ella, y se quito el condón. Se levantó de su lado y fue al baño para deshacerse de el.

-ha sido increíble- dijo Chris volviéndose a tumbar junto a

Jill no respondió, simplemente se abrazó fuertemente a Chris, intentando acercar lo máximo que pudiera su cuerpo al de él.

-estoy cansada Chris- dijo ella apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de el

-duérmete-dijo él mientras tapaba a ambos con las sabanas de la cama

A la nada Jill estaba sumida en un profundo sueño, Chris la estuvo observando durante unos minutos y en seguida se durmió.

A la mañana siguiente Chris fue despertado por los rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana. Cuando abrió los ojos al principio no reconoció donde estaba pero al cabo de unos segundos todo vio a su memoria. Rápidamente bajo su mirada y allí estaba ella, aun durmiendo en su cabeza apoyada en el pecho de el.

Chris acercó su mano al rostro de ella y comenzó a acariciarla. Al instante Jill abrió los ojos y al ver a Chris no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa

-hola guapa-le dijo Chris-¿qué tal estas?

-bien-dijo ella incorporándose un poco.

-Jill-empezó a hablar él- lo de anoche fue increíble- y acercó su rostro al de ella para poder besarla.

-a mí también me ha gustado mucho Chris- reconoció ella

-y me gustaría que no fuera simplemente un rollo de una noche. Te quiero- dijo el acariciándole el rostro

-yo también te quiero le respondió ella- dijo acercando su rostro al de él.

* * *

**Bueno espero que os haya gustado mi fic y me dejeis vuestra opinión. **

**Un abrazo, **

**NAMINE REDFIELD**


End file.
